


It's Not A Slumber Party!

by ElusiveBlackCat



Category: ichabbie - Fandom
Genre: Beverly Hills 90210 inspired, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElusiveBlackCat/pseuds/ElusiveBlackCat
Summary: Joe decides to have a hangout with the guys, while Jenny and Abbie go out for the evening.
Relationships: Ichabod Crane/Abbie Mills
Kudos: 8





	It's Not A Slumber Party!

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of this fic. The second part will be up this weekend. I was going to delete and repost for later but, I don't have the time. Job hunting. In the meantime I hope you enjoy. Please excuse any errors. I will fix as soon as possible.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S NOT A SLUMBER PARTY!" Joe says, placing snacks on the table.

"You're wearing PJ's, _and_ you've got blankets," says Jenny.

"T-shirt and boxers." He corrects. And can't a guy be comfortable."

"Oh, _okay_ , says Jenny, rolling her eyes. "T-shirt and boxers, and Crane, is wearing...wait, what are you wearing she snickered. Is that a gown?

"Not exactly. It is more or less a nightshirt." He replied, pulling and tugging at the hem, as Jenny's eyes made there way downward.

"Well, it's past the knees. She pointed out.

"Meaning??"

"It's a gown."

He glares at her. "At what time did you say you were leaving?"

"Whenever Abbie is done getting ready, why?

"A mere inquiry is all, he shrugs. His eyes then shot upwards towards the ceiling at the sound of footsteps moving about. _Please let that be a sign._ He thought, chancing a look the youngest sister's direction who was still smirking. What? Why are you looking at me like that, he asked. 

"Just wondering which poor unrequited soul, you charmed into making your, 'Colonial Couture Evening Wear, is all. From what Abbie tells me, some woman named, Caroline has been making breeches, hose, darning socks and making pillows." 

So what's Zoe's role, making jams and churning your butter." Her last comments drew a snicker from Joe, which only irritated Crane further.

"Ms. Corinth, as you salaciously implied, _is not churning my butter!_

 _"If you say so,_ Jenny sang out. But that was a whole lot of jam I saw stashed in the cupboards at the cabin."

Crane bit back the urge to respond. Clearly, Ms. Jenny was in rare form tonight. Thankfully he was saved by a knock at the door. "I'll get that," he replied, breezing past her. He opened the door and there standing on the other side was...

"Mr. Hawley, He replied, with a sour look. What on earth is he do-"

"OH, BY THE WAY, Joe shouts. I FORGOT TO TELL YOU, JOHN COULDN'T MAKE IT. SO I INVITED HAWLEY."

"It's nice to see you too, Professor. _Love the gown by the way."_ He says, slapping him on the shoulder, as he moved past him carrying a large blue cooler. I brought beer he announced."Here let me help you with that" Joe says picking up the other end of the handle as the two men headed for the kitchen.

"Hey, Hawley says Jenny.

"Oh hey, what's up Mills. Wow, you look hot!!

"Thanks."

Crane, meanwhile continued standing near the front door--avoiding all reasons to return to the living room. Several minutes later, Joe and Hawley returned just as Abbie was descending the staircase. Hawley let out a whistle and, Crane somehow lost all ability to breathe at he took in the sight of her. Abbie had chosen a backless halter top, along with a pair of high-cut black leather shorts, two-inch heels which gave way to smoothest legs he'd ever. Her lips were painted a fiery red and her wavy hair had been drawn up into a high ponytail.

"Looks like you gals are out to kill," said Joe.

"I second that," says Hawley. All eyes then turned to Crane, who at the moment, appeared tongue-tied.

"Crane, you alright, says Abbie. 

"Yes." _Though other parts of him not so much_. _God help me._

"I think your wardrobe has affected your boy's ability to function." Hawley drawled.

"Thank you, for your assessment of my faculties," Mr. Hawley. But I assure you I'm quite fine. Ms. Mills, you look lovely. Now, with that being said, we should allow the women to take their leave."

 _"Wow, shoving us out the door so soon, says, Jenny._ As they made their way to the front door. "Come on Abs, It appears we're not wanted here. "Now, you boys make sure and behave.

"Crane remember, no sugar past ten," says Abbie joining in on the tease.

" _BY THE WAY JUICE BOXES AND PUDDING CUPS ARE IN THE FRIDGE_ ," Jenny yelled from the jeep, as they drove off cackling.

" _Finally_ , we've got the house to ourselves, Joe says.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S CRACK OPEN SOME BEER!" Hawley shouts as they made their way into the kitchen. He opened the cooler, tossing each of them a beer. Crane looked at it. _What on earth is this?"_ He frowned. " _ **Rainier?** Have you no Sam Adams?_

_"Nope!_

Crane twisted the cap off, sniffing it, before finally taking a swig. "I suppose it will do," he grumbled.

"-Anybody up for a game of cards," asks Joe. "I'm game says Hawley joining him at the table. "Crane, you in?"

"Fine. He said, taking a seat.

"Alright, what will it be; poker, five-card draw...

~~~~

Jenny and Abbie pulled into the parking lot, of Mabie's Bar& Grill. "Wow, this place is packed. we're lucky we found a place to park," Jenny replied as the two women exited the vehicle They walked across the lot drawing several whistles, including a few glares from some of the women. Abbie recognized at least two of them. "Mm, looks like a couple of, Crane's little re-enactment groupies are here tonight," says Abbie.

"Where, says Jenny. Looking around

"The brunette and the redhead at two, o'clock."

"Hmph, a little plain for Crane's taste don't you think?" says Jenny _"_

"I don't think Crane is even checking for them," says Abbie. 

" _No_ , he's just playing them," says Jenny. Abbie threw her sister a sideways look. I knew it, I never should've told you anything. What did you do?"

" _Nothing._

_"Jenny?_

_"Okay, fine, not nothing. I might've teased Crane a bit."_

_"About? says Abbie._

_"I might have said that...Zoe... was churning his butter."_

_"Abbie's eyeballs nearly fell out of its sockets. "You did what? Are you insane?_ You know what don't answer that. Let's just go in. The place was definitely packed, as they looked around, searching for an open table. "I suppose we could sit at the bar, says Jenny. pointing to a couple of open seats. 

The two of them walked over and sat down. Abbie right away took notice of the gentleman behind the bar, flash Jenny a grin. "He's gorgeous," she said leaning in.

"Who? says, Jenny. 

_"Don't._ I already saw the look," says Abbie.

"What look? There wasn't a look, she says innocently. Anyways, you should talk.

"And what's that supposed to mean?

"I'm talking about Crane's on-growing frustration he had when he saw you in that outfit."

"Whatever." Abbie rolls her eyes. Anyways let's change the subject. What do you think the guys are up to?

"The usual: drinking, talking about chicks, more drinking." 

"Probably, says Abbie. But I can't see Crane talking about that sort of thing, you know how he is."

"Oh please, Crane is not the " ** _professor_ "** _you_ take him to be. He didn't get Katrina by playing nice. Trust me, Crane's got a side to him we haven't seen yet." Jenny flags down the bartender.

"-Yes, what can I get for you gorgeous ladies." He asks, gazing at Jenny.

"Ooh, let me think." She said, tapping her chin. How about a couple of tequila shots?"

"You got it, he winked. Jenny turned back to her sister.

"So, about the guys. wouldn't you just love to be a fly on the wall? Abbie could already see the wheels turning in her sister's head. Jenny had an idea--Jenny--always-- had an idea.

"Alright, spill it," Abbie says.

"Nah, It can wait, she replied with a devilish grin.

~~~~ Back at the house

After playing several rounds of poker, the guys were now on their last game. "What do you got ?" Hawley asked. Joe sifted through his cards, letting out a sigh. "Damn, I got nothing."

Hawley turned to Crane " Well I guess that leaves you."

"So it seems," Crane says, swiping his cards from the table and regarding, Hawley with a suspicious look. Joe quietly sipped his beer, observing the two men as they stared one another down.

 _"_ Anytime now, says Hawley.

" _Patience,_ Mr.Hawley." Revealing each of his cards individually.

"Well, I'll be damned," says Hawley.

"How about that!" says Joe. Slapping Crane on the shoulder. "You got a full house!"

A smug grin swept across Crane's face. _That I do._ "Your turn," Mr. Hawley _._ He challenged.

Keeping a straight face, Hawley, slowly, began turning each of his cards over: "Ace of spades... King of spades...Queen of spades...

A look of horror swept across Ichabod's face, as Hawley continued twisting the knife. "Jack of spades, Hawley then paused for a second. "Ten... of spades, read'em and weep," he grinned.

All the color drained from Crane's face."Unbelievable _."_

"Shit!" Joe whistles.

"Cheer up professor, we can't all be good at everything, Hawley says, getting up from the table, and heads for the bathroom. Be back in a few." 

"I was just about to order some pizza says Joe pulling out his phone. Did you want anything? Yeah, get me an order of Buffalo wings and a large pizza with, Canadian bacon with pineapple. Thanks!

Joe looks over at Crane. It was obvious, that Hawley beating him had delivered a blow to his ego. "Okay, I'll bite, What is it? Joe asked.

"I beg your pardon? Crane staring blankly at him.

"Your issue with, Hawley, says Joe.

"What about him?

"You hate him.

"I don't...hate him per-say. It's more of a... strong dislike." The man completely lacks a moral center..."

"Mm-hm." _But Joe wasn't buying it, especially given what jenny told him last year, about Hawley confiding to her, that Crane was like a dog with a bone when it came to Hawley's interest in her sister. That Crane cornered him in a club, and asked about his intentions towards Abbie, and then went on and on about, his and Abbie's important duties as witnesses, and that there was no room for distractions of any kind. (Emphasis on any kind, which in Crane code meant no male suitors._

" _So he gets to be married, and what? Abbie remains single? says Hawley. He's a married man! How is any of this his business?!_

_"It's not, says Jenny. And If Abbie knew, she'd probably kick his ass!_

_She probably would, Joe thought. Abbie didn't like anyone having control over her life. And as far as getting Crane to admit to what was so obvious to everyone else, would be like pulling teeth. Getting him plastered in order to get to the truth would prove worthless because the man could drink anyone under the table. Marijuana would be a much better option_. _Hmmm, what were the odds Hawley had some?_

 _"_ And, Crane continues. "Who on earth puts pineapple on their pizza?

"Hawaiian's, "Joe says. Crane rolls his eyes. " Completely absurd."

"How long before the pizza gets here? says Hawley.

Joe and Crane, look up. "About forty-five minutes," says Joe. It's a Friday so you know. What do you wanna do in the meantime?

A wicked grin spread across Hawley's face. "I have an idea?

"What? Joe asks.

"Let's call a sex hotline...


End file.
